Bertie
Bertie (or BertieChap) is GameChap's best friend and companion. Since his entrance Bertie has appeared in all of GameChap's videos. His trademark items are: *His Glistening Melon (Which, apparently, when eaten gives a super-speed effect) *Gargantuan amount of TNT (about 500 blocks is 1%) *Levers *Other Melons Bertie is a walking disaster; famous for destroying The canyon village or Gamechap and Bertie's server house in many Minecraft mod videos that GameChap has done. Bertie likes sheep, coconuts, explosions, whiskey and cigars. Ironically, on the Quest for the Golden Monocle he wasn't even aware how to set off TNT; now he is quite the... Master of Explosions ''despite apparently being a health and safety officer. Bertie also has 'quite' unusual singing ''talents. Bertie also tends to shout alot, or talk really loudly. It is often thought by the fans that Bertie is a Creeper in disguise because of his love of TNT and how often he 'accidentally' destroys villages or GameChap's property, but no real light has been shed on such a topic. Also Bertie is also able to destroy bedrock using TNT, as seen in a few videos. Many people, even GameChap himself, have questioned how Bertie came to be. Many speculations indicate that Bertie was the child of Herobrine and a Creeper, due to his obsession with TNT. In GameChap's survival island series, GameChap has a nightmare of being blown up by a Creeper with a very similar resemblance to Bertie. Bertie, along with GameChap will not reveal their identity due to unknown reasons. Even our own admin tried to find out but then he was banned from the wiki. As Bertie said on their 1000th video, "it will be a disaster!". Perhaps a theory would be that the two chaps were working for the Secret Service. Notes *Bertie (almost always) tries to solve or do anything and everything with TNT. *GameChap usually blames Bertie for every disaster (regardless of whether he is or is not at fault.) *Since his first video, Bertie's voice tone began to rise to a high pitch to suit his character. *Bertie is terrified of spiders (or rather, Bugs in general) as shown in an Uncharted 3 video. *GameChap once dreamed that Bertie was a creeper (in fact during a mod review, Bertie was transformed into a creeper and blew up GameChap and the Mayor's House). *Bertie has never shown what he looks like in real life, unlike GameChap. *While being stranded on the Survival Island, Bertie complained all the time despite GameChap's best efforts. *Bertie seems to be wearing a tweed suit and a brown bowler hat. *When he was first introduced, GameChap said Bertie was the one man he could rely on. *Bertie sometimes uses "Bertiebombs", retextured tnt with his face on the side and gold on the top, to surprise GameChap and destroy village houses. *Although Bertie has a lot of TNT, (As stated above, he has Roughly 50,000) He somehow ran out of it in the middle of melontopia during the more world types mod review (He may not have took ALL of it along). *Bertie has an extreme hate for circles, screaming whenever he sees them. **It's possible GameChap finds this amusing, as in one of the videos he said (knowing that Bertie dislikes circles) "Have you ever considered what Ghasts shoot, old boy?" *Bertie has actually changed his skin in multiple videos, suggesting he has more connections and jobs, or just a costume trunk. *In later videos, Bertie takes on the persona of "Bertman" (a parody of Batman) who, though apparently fights for justice, is just as, if not more, destructive than Bertie himself. *Also in later videos, some show Bertie being a part time Admiral, whether or not he got the job legitily is unknown, but could be possible considering he seams to be exteremely wealthy. *Bertie takes on the role of "Robin Hood", in the Merry Men Archers, and is the best shot because he is the only one with arms, as the rest are creepers. *A few videos, Bertie is dressed as a farmer, and does part time farming whenever he sees it fit. *Bertie possibly has affiliations with higher powers in parliament to avoid jailtime for MASSIVE public property damage. *Bertie perfers driving games. *Bertie's skin appears to be based on Henry Hatsworth. *Bertie is addicted to pie. *DO NOT LET BERTIE ON YOUR SERVER, he will destory everything, if he does get on your server, make giant glowstone E's! *His real name is albert *Bertie owns a Nokia 3310 Selected Quotes Like GameChap, Bertie always has something to say. Such as: Trivia *Bertie is, as mentioned by GameChap in the Survival Island series, from London. *Lately in their Minecraft News videos, Bertie has shown an extreme liking for Gerbils, mentioning them at least once as part of the news. It's apparent how he wishes for them to be part of the game somehow. *In GameChap and Bertie's 1000th video, they pretend to accidently leave their microphone on, revealing their "real" voices. This was a small joke played on the viewers who always ask what their real voices sound like, and Bertie ends the video by saying "If they heard our real voices, it would be a DISASTER!" *Bertie has a pet dragon called Donald.